


Sorry, Wrong Number

by beesandsunflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandsunflowers/pseuds/beesandsunflowers
Summary: When you accidentally text the wrong number, you unknowingly text a volleyball player from your school, Aoba Johsai. The stranger is flirty at first but as you get to know him through endless conversations, you realize there’s more to him than a cover. All of this only adds on to both your and his extreme need to meet each other, there’s just one thing standing in your way. The Oikawa girls cult will definitely trample you to death if they find out. Let’s see how well you do.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 234





	1. Who Is This?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Um enjoy yes it’s basically the summary, you end up texting Oikawa but you don’t know this yet. He tries to get you to join volleyball, and no luck, or maybe... no just kidding... unless? Alright well if you guys have any feedback please please comment I need all the help I can get XD

“So that’s your idea?” Your science teacher says as she stands before you, her arms crossed.

You swallow hard. “Yes.”

She look at you for a few seconds before revealing a gentle smile. “Alright, I like it. If you really want to try to get into the science fair you’ll need a few more things than just an idea.” 

Your knees begin to shake so hard you feel like they’ll break your legs. “I do?”

“It’s a very competitive fair. It’s not middle school anymore. You’ll need an extra push.”

“Extra push?” you only get more confused with each thing she says.

She sighs. “You’ll need connections.” You take a deep breath to try and explain that you have _nothing_ like that, before she cuts you off. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you with those.” 

You sigh quietly with relief and your teacher writes something on a big yellow sticky-note. “Here. Don’t lose this. I’m pretty sure he’s a sponsor for this year’s fair.” She gives you the paper and puts her pencil behind her ear. “Text him. Tell him about your idea. If he’s interested, you’ll definitely be in.”

You gasp and your eyes sparkle at the note. It’s a phone number, a number that can change your life. You bow to your teacher a few hundred times before she kicks you out and tells you to go home. It’s almost six, and you know your parents won’t be happy that you’re still not home without a warning. You shove the sticky note in your bag and grab your jacket from your locker and run outside to catch the bus home.

One problem. It’s pouring rain. 

You run so fast through the forming lake on the ground, desperate to keep your books dry. The bus stop by your school doesn’t have anything except the sign for the bus, so you have to do your best to cover your bag and yourself with the jacket while waiting for the bus.

Almost ten minutes later, the bus finally comes and you run on. You find a seat in the back with no one around and close to the heater. It’s only October, so it’s not too cold, but still. Rain. 

When you’re finally starting to feel the colour return to your cheeks you check your bag to see the damage. All of your books are soaked and you cringe as you see the pages start to curve. You groan and throw your head back in disappointment, hitting it on the metal wall behind you. You rub the back of your head from the pain and sign into your book bag.

It’ll take about thirty minutes for you to get home, and you’re not in any hurry anyway, so you let yourself relax a little, watching the car lights reflect off of the puddles on the street.

Then you remember what the teacher gave you.

You search your bag for it, ruffling through old worksheets and new homework, before you finally find it. And in your worst luck, the number’s all smeared up from the rain, you’re only able to see the first eight numbers clearly enough, the next two are more blobs than anything else. It’s friday, and you don’t really feel like embarrassing yourself by emailing the teacher for it.

 _Plus, it’s only the last two numbers. There’s only like a hundred combinations I can try ._ Is what you tell yourself.

After a good period of time investigating the paper you manage to figure out the eighth number, leaving you with only around ten combinations. It’s not that bad, at least not as bad as it could be. You write the following message in your notes and you send it to the ten different numbers, each one with a different last digit:

**You**

_Hey, my name’s Y/N, I am a student that’s trying to get into the science fair this year. My teacher told me you are a sponsor for the fair, and that you’re a close friend of hers. She recommended you to me, I’d really appreciate it if you could spare a few minutes to hear my proposal._

You sigh as you hit the last send and continue to look out the window, hoping that the real sponsor would be interested. This project is everything to you. You’ve been working on it for ages, and this is the one thing standing in your way.

As you bury yourself into these thoughts, you phone vibrates.

**Unknown**

_Let’s hear it._

Your heart gets caught in your throat as you struggle to formulate good sentences. Your fingers are slippery when typing and you almost dropped your phone twice, but you’re getting there. But, when you’re about to hit send, your phone vibrates again and a message pops up, from another unknown number. 

**Unknown**

_Yes, Catherine told me you would be contacting me. I’m currently busy, would you like to set up a phone call tomorrow?_

The confusion is quite visible on your face. Your science teacher’s name is Catherine, so you’re almost sure that the second number is the true sponsor. You delete the message you were writing and respond that you’d love to do that. Once you rename the second contact to “Sponsor”, you get back to the first number that texted you.

**You**

_I’m sorry, wrong number._

You let your nerves, once again, relax, and just as quick as you could forget, your phone vibrated.

**Unknown**

_Awe. You sounded very interesting, I’m curious now._

You sit on the bus, wanting to respond, but your mind completely blank.

**You**

_Who is this?_

**Unknown**

_Who is THIS?_

You frown gently and type a quick response.

**You**

_I asked first._

**Unknown**

_XD you can call me Kawa. Or, pretty boy. Whichever one works._

**You**

_Your name’s Kawa?_

**Unknown**

_Or pretty boy. Still an option._

**You**

_What’s your real name?_

**Unknown**

_I can’t tell you that._

**You**

_And why not?_

**Unknown**

_I don’t know you. You could be a murderer._

  
  


_I guess that’s true, from their perspective._ You thought.

**You**

_Whatever. It was a wrong number, sorry._

**Unknown**

_I still wanna know about your project!!_

_What’s wrong with him?_

**You**

_I’m not telling you anything, I don’t know YOU._

**Unknown**

_I guess that’s true. Wanna change that?_

**You**

_Not particularly._

**Unknown**

_;(_

**Unknown**

_You’ll make me cry._

**You**

_Too bad. Stranger danger._

**Unknown**

_Live a little._

For a while, you don’t respond. You put your phone in your pocket and wait for the bus to reach your stop. When it does, you run home, the rain quieted down. You do your chores and run to your run to start to do your wet, crumpled homework.

For a while you’re undisturbed, but then your phone vibrates.

**Unknown**

_How about a game of 21 questions?_

You pick your phone up and begin to type a response.

**You**

_I don’t play with strangers._

**Unknown**

_Fine, fine, I’ll reveal myself first. I’m a high school student._

**You**

_How do I know that’s true?_

For a few minutes, there’s no response, and you figure that the stranger just gave up. But then your phone vibrates again.

**Unknown**

_Here._

They send a picture along with their text. It’s a few textbooks laid out on the desk, worksheets and different school supplies like a pencil and a calculator.

**You**

_How do I know you didn’t just search it up?_

**Unknown**

_How am I supposed to prove it?_

You pause for a bit. You shouldn’t be doing this, no one should. But still. 

It’s kind of fun.

**You**

_Hold up a peace sign. And write the number 5098 on a worksheet._

**Unknown**

_That’s strangely specific._

**You**

_Or you can just leave me alone._

**Unknown**

_Hey, hey okay. Give me a sec._

You patiently wait by the phone, unable to focus on any work anyway. When it vibrates, you pick it up in less than a second and read the message.

**Unknown**

_Here. Happy?_

Another picture, same desk and books, a peace sign, and the number 5098 on a page in the background.

**You**

_Hmm._

**Unknown**

_Is that a yes?_

**You**

_It’s a ‘me first’._

**Unknown**

_Deal._

**You**

_What’s your real name?_

**Unknown**

_Told you, it’s Kawa._

**You**

_Seriously?_

**Unknown**

_I’m too tired to lie._

You laugh a little, trying to stay quiet so your parents think you’re still doing homework.

**You**

_Alright. Your turn._

**Unknown**

_What’s your name?_

**You**

_..._

**Unknown**

_Come on Xo_

**You**

_It’s Y/N._

**Unknown**

_I like it._

**You**

_Yeah yeah, whatever. My turn. What high school are you from?_

**Unknown**

_Aoba Johsai._

_Seriously?!_

_That’s… that’s my high school._

**You**

_Oh._

**Unknown**

_What?_

**You**

_Nothing. Your turn._

**Unknown**

_Alright. You’re asking the best questions. What school are you from?_

**You**

_Same school._

**Unknown**

_Seriously? That’s awesome! How weird is that?_

**You**

_Really weird. What year are you?_

**Unknown**

_I’m a third year ;)_

**Unknown**

_Wby?_

**You**

_Second._

There was a small pause before their response.

**Unknown**

_Is the ‘proposal’ you mentioned before the national science fair?_

**You**

_Yeah. Are you in it?_

**Unknown**

_Haha, no_

**Unknown**

_I wanted to try it, but I’m too busy with volleyball._

**You**

_You play?_

**Unknown**

_I’m on the team._

You try and think back to all the volleyball players, but you can’t think of anyone names ‘Kawa’.

**You**

_I can’t remember you from the team._

**Unknown**

_*^-^*_

**Unknown**

_You watch our games ?!_

**You**

_…_

**You**

_No. A lot of people talk about volleyball tho._

  
  


**Unknown**

_Awe. I thought you were a fan._

**You**

_Not at all._

**Unknown**

_That’s just mean._

With no other text, you change their contact in your phone, and try to concentrate on the homework in front of you. It’s hard though, all these thoughts in your head.

_Volleyball team? In my school? What kind of weird coincidence is that..._

**Kawa**

_You should come watch us sometime._

**You**

_Why should I?_

**Kawa**

_Don’t you think it’s weird? Any wrong number of anyone in Tokyo, but you got someone from your own school._

**Kawa**

_Maybe it’s destiny ;)_

**You**

_I think it’s weird._

**Kawa**

_Plus we’re amazing. And we love our fans._

**You**

_I’m not a fangirl. More importantly, I’m not YOUR fangirl._

**Kawa**

_You haven’t even seen me play !!_

**You**

_Don’t need to. I don’t really care about volleyball._

**Kawa**

_*GASP*_

**Kawa**

_How dare you ?!_

**You**

_Muahaha._

**Kawa**

_You’re so mean Y/N-chan._

**You**

_Don’t call me that._

**Kawa**

_Too late. It’s your contact now, Y/N-chan._

**You**

_Sigh. whatever._

_After a few minutes of no response, your phone vibrates again._

**Kawa**

_Don’t you forget about our game yet. It’s your turn._

**You**

_Is your relationship with your family good?_

**Kawa**

_Wow, getting personal._

**You**

_I wanna sike you out._

**Kawa**

_No need. Me and my family are on really good terms right now. They’re super supportive of me, no complaints :))_

**Kawa**

_I think I’m closer with my other family, the team. We probably spend more hours together anyway._

**You**

_You call your team your family? That’s kinda sad._

**Kawa**

_SO MEAN!_

**Kawa**

_And, not really. Have you ever been on a sports team, Y/N?_

**You**

_Well, no._

**Kawa**

_See, that’s what I thought. It’s a whole different experience. You’re a second year, right? You still have time to try out next year._

**You**

_I don’t really like sports. Sorry._

**Kawa**

_lol why are you apologizing <:) _

**You**

_What is <:) supposed to be? _

**Kawa**

_A clown, maybe? Cuz that’s what you are right now._

**You**

_Wow, real mature._

**Kawa**

_thx_

**Kawa**

_Even if you don’t like sports, you could be a manager or something. But I guess you have to like it a little bit._

**You**

_I don’t like playing volleyball, I suck at it._

  
  


**Kawa**

_That’s why you don’t like it? Cuz you suck?_

**Kawa**

_You can always improve tho._

**You**

_Idk. Seems like a waste of time, and physical energy._

**Kawa**

_Well, do you like strategizing and planning and stuff?_

**You**

_And stuff…?_

**Kawa**

_Yeah !! You could be a manager. We need smart cookies for that._

**You**

_Smart cookies…?_

**Kawa**

_There’s an opening next month. You should apply._

**You**

_I don’t think so. I’m already busy as it is._

**Kawa**

_Well, think about it. It’s a great opportunity. You get school credits and get to hang out with me ;)_

**You**

_Whoever you may be._

**Kawa**

_It’s not like I’m a complete stranger anymore._

**You**

_Complete is the keyword. I still don’t even know what you look like._

**Kawa**

_Didn’t expect you to judge a book by it’s cover._

**You**

_I’m not!_

**Kawa**

_You totally are._

**You**

_So far, you’re just a phone number to me._

**Kawa**

_Ah, why must you hurt me so…_

**You**

_Whatever, drama queen. I’ve got homework to do._

**Kawa**

_Need help?_

**You**

_I’m good._

**Kawa**

_Alright, don’t fail!_

**You**

_I wasn’t planning to._

**Kawa**

_And I’ll make sure to remind you to sign up for team manager!_

**You**

_And I'll make sure to ignore you._

**Kawa**

_Goodnight, Y/N-chan._

**You**

_Goodnight._

You put down the phone and both your mind and your heart was racing. It’s not a big deal, but still. How unlikely is that? Wrong number is a third year from your own school, on the volleyball team.

 _I don’t know that for sure. He only proved that he’s a high school student._ You think to yourself and try to banish the scary thoughts away. Maybe he’s a creep? Or he’s pulling a prank on you? Why would he even text you?

**You**

_One last thing. If you didn’t lie, why would you text me anyway? I’m a stranger._

**Kawa**

_Same reason you texted me, probably._

**Kawa**

_You seem interesting. And it’s exciting._

**You**

_Hmm._

**Kawa**

_Now go do your homework._

**You**

_Yeah yeah. Whatever._

With that, you put your phone away and dived into your work.

_What did I get myself into?_

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Boy with Dangerous Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep texting the stranger as your life goes on, and more and more developments happen in your relationship. With the new turn of events, could his and your paths finally cross? Or will you chicken out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your reads and kudos! And the comments, highlight of my day!! Please please don’t be afraid to leave more comment and enjoy!  
> P .S. THinGs ArE LinInG Up PerFecTly

The next morning went as any ever has. You woke up early, stretched, made breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, got on the bus… it was routine to such a fine point that you wouldn’t truly wake up until you were at school. 

That morning you had chemistry first, and you walked towards the side staircase, where barely anyone went unless they wanted some kind of make out spot. It was much better than going up the main stairs with hundreds of other students, getting nearly trampled. You walked towards the staircase, passing the gym on your way there. 

As you got closer to the door, you started to hear the noise more clearly, the sound of balls hitting the ground, calls for hits and screams of victory. As you walked past, you saw the volleyball boys practice through the window of the gym’s door. 

You suddenly remembered last night’s conversation, how fathomed the stranger was with volleyball. 

_Kawa. That was his name._

_I guess he’s not that much of a stranger anymore._

You continued to watch the practice play, how concentrated everyone was, and you started to notice the strategy of it all. The need to get perfect timing and perfect angles of all of your shots was radiating from the gym like this strange, overpowering energy. You could feel their desperation to play, to touch the ball, to hit it - to score. Your heart started to beat faster as your mind absorbed it. 

One boy set the ball into the air, and barely a second later, it was shot onto the ground of the other court. Your breath caught in your throat as silence filled the heated gym. 

The boys cheered for the point and high fives each other. Even though you were 99% sure it was just a practice game, it still felt like everyone on the court played for their lives. 

As you were thinking about this, the boy that set the ball caught your eyes, and for a second, the world stopped moving. For a second that felt like forever, your heart stopped beating. He looked at you with the same curious yet fearful expression that you looked at him with. 

Without a second thought you tore away from his gaze and ran up the stairs. You found some of your friends on the way and a place to sit, but while you were physically there with them, your mind was elsewhere. You couldn’t stop thinking about the boy at the gym. It wasn’t just good looks and his height that interested you, there was something else. Like all the energy in the gym, his was the most powerful, the most desperate, and… the most dangerous. 

The boy with soft brown hair and alarming brown eyes. 

The bell rang and you went your separate ways, you got to class to settle in and try and stay awake for the long boring lectures of the teacher that usually ended up confusing you more if you focused. You studied best at home, teaching yourself the subjects. So, you were pretty used to spacing out, and because of your high test results, your teachers didn’t really care. 

As the teacher hammered on about ionization equations you felt tour phone vibrate slightly in your pocket. You pulled it out under the table to take a look. 

**Kawa**

_Good morning :)_

You stared at the text for a second, processing. 

**You**

_Morning._

**Kawa**

_You finish your homework?_

**You**

_Obviously. I’m not a <:•) _

**Kawa**

_That’s even better than my clown emoji :*(_

**You**

_What can I say except, I’m better than you_

**Kawa**

_Boooooooo_

The teacher called on you to answer a problem and you answered correctly without hesitation, causing your teacher to make a disappointed face and a few whispers to come from the students behind you. 

**You**

_How was your morning?_

**Kawa**

_So sweet of you to ask ))_

**Kawa**

_It was nice, although I had morning practice. I usually don’t mind but I feel like I’ve been awake for WEEKS._

_Morning practice?_

_Could he have been there? In the gym?_

**You**

_Almost forgot you were on the team._

You lied. 

**Kawa**

_Yeah right, sure you did._

A small wave of heat goes over your cheeks as you imagine his voice saying that. Saying it _like_ that. A soft, slow, flirty voice, maybe a tease, maybe even a whisper in your ear…

You snap out of it immediately when the bell rings and keep your head down all the way to your next class. 

***

The day was long and tiring, from one class to another, one assignment after another, all of it already losing its meaning. The only subject you liked from the current semester was chemistry. It was easy, it was fun, and although you didn’t like to admit it, it definitely gave you a little bit of a confidence boost that you were so good at it while everyone complained about how hard the class was. 

As you were going home, you started to stress about what was to come. Aside from the new, strange boy in your messages you had the sponsor to take care of. You had to make a good impression on the phone, or else, your whole plan goes to shit. 

When you get home, you’re all alone, your parents will be at work until way past midnight. You sit patiently at the diner table, a large window streaming the afternoon light over you. Your friends text you good luck messages and you put your phone down to calm yourself, rehearsing your lines and going over and over every answer to every possible question the sponsor can ask. Just as your heart finds a comfortable pace, your phone vibrates, and your whole body launches for it. You sigh with a soft mixture of disappointment and relief as you see a text message pop up from Kawa. 

**Kawa**

_I’m pretty sure it’s my turn to ask a question._

You unlock your phone slowly to prepare to ask the question, when Kawa sends another message that makes your heart jump into your throat and your stomach drop to your feet. 

**Kawa**

_Are you single?_

Your mind is blank for a response anyway, but before you could process it, your screen goes dark and your phone starts vibrating, and you see that the Sponsor is calling you. You answer right away, trying to calm your unstable mind, hoping and praying to God that you won’t bomb this interview because of the stupid boy. 

While getting on track was hard, eventually you got it, and you were able to fervently navigate the conversation with the Sponsor. Even better, he agreed to help you and your project, but then the call went downhill. 

“Hey, this is totally off the record. No matter what your answer is, I won’t stop sponsoring you, so be honest, alright?” The sponsor said. 

“Okay.” You were afraid, but the interview went well, so you were sure you could answer whatever he threw at you. 

“You plan on going to university, correct?”

“Yessir! It’s been a big goal of mine since before middle school.” You say, confident in your answer. 

“That’s good, that’s good.” He responded, a little insincere. “What do you do except science fair?” 

Your mouth opened to speak but no sound came out. “I, uh… I’m trying to focus on my classes.” 

There was a short silence before he replied. “I feared so. Look, you’re a smart girl, so here’s some advice from a professional. Science fair is an amazing thing to include on your application, but it might not be enough. I suggest you join a club, or a sport. It will definitely boost you up. I would hate for someone with so much potential to get rejected because they don’t help the community enough.” 

“A club?” Your weary voice must’ve passed through the phone. 

“Yeah, any club. Art, debate, whatever. I think it’ll really help you out by your third year. Think about it.” 

“Right.” You nodded at first, but quickly realized that he wouldn’t have noticed any form of body language. 

You thanked him for the opportunity and ended the call, continuing to sit at the table in a long silence, watching as the coloured rays of sun landing on the furniture changed to more pink, and purple and then blue-ish tones. At times, there would be a lot of thoughts flying through your head at once, and at other times, nothing. Just watching the light changing. 

_‘Not enough’? I’m not enough?_

Your heart pounded in your ears and you felt your slow pulse in your neck. You hadn’t eaten dinner yet, but you weren’t hungry anymore. The words that you twisted yourself were begging to twist your mind, slowly, but surely, into a dark oblivion. 

Then, finally, a distraction. 

**Kawa**

_You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to._

You totally forgot about the previous message, and you replied to him with a slow typing of your tired fingers. 

**You**

_Sorry. Was on a phone call._

**Kawa**

_Phone call? Like a business call?_

**You**

_Yeah. With a sponsor._

**Kawa**

_~*•*~_

**Kawa**

_That’s so cool !! How’d it go?_

The excitement that you could feel from his message made you ease up a little, but still not enough. _Not enough._

**You**

_Thanks. It went well, I think._

**Kawa**

_You think?_

**You**

_Yeah. I got him to sponsor me, but we left the conversation on a strange note._

**Kawa**

_What exactly do you mean by “strange”?_

**You**

_I’m not going to bore you with my personal drama._

You put the phone down on the table, bringing your knees to your chest and cupping your face to rest on them. You watched as the sun went even lower into the far horizon. 

**Kawa**

_You won’t bore me. I promise._

You held the phone close to your face, the low light of the text illuminating you. You watched silently without a thought or a word. 

**You**

_Don’t promise things to strangers._

**Kawa**

_I don’t think we’re strangers anymore._

You felt your heart tighten in your chest, but not like last time when the sponsor called; this was a different feeling. One you haven’t had before. 

_Butterflies?_

**You**

_We’ve never even met in person._

**Kawa**

_Wanna change that?_

You threw your phone onto the couch on the other side of the room, feeling your cheeks grow bright red and hot. The weird feeling in your chest and gut increased as you imagined what that would entail. Every time you shook off one thought, another would come in. 

_What does he look like? Does he want to meet me? What if we end up becoming friends? What if he-_

_Stop it. You’re annoying yourself._

You heard your phone vibrate on the couch cushions. 

You ran. 

**Kawa**

_I’m kidding, I won’t push you. But really, what happened?_

You waited a moment before responding, but then began to type. 

**You**

_He told me that I’m not good enough for university._

**Kawa**

_HE TOLD YOU WHAT?!_

Before the conversation went even further from the truth, you quickly responded to him. 

**You**

_Wait that’s not what I meant. It’s more like, what I interpreted it as. He just said that science fair might not be enough to get me into a good university, and I should join a club to get some school spirit point._

**Kawa**

_Ah. Makes more sense tbh._

**You**

_Yeah lol, sorry. I guess I didn’t take the news well._

There was a short silence before you got a reply. 

**Kawa**

_Don’t take it too personally._

_Huh?_ You thought. 

**Kawa**

_It’s not like he’s saying that you're not good enough. He’s just giving you a tip, a little extra step to guarantee an acceptance letter. You seem smart, and cool and what not. Maybe it’s a good idea to have an extra safety net._

You read his message silently a few times before you could respond. The same childish boy that sends you emojis and wants to play games like 21 questions actually has a brain. And, a good one. 

**You**

_That’s actually, really nice. And helpful. Thanks, I guess._

**Kawa**

_Why are you so surprised >;( _

**You**

_That’s why._

**Kawa**

_Awe, I thought you liked my emojis._

_I do,_ you thought, in the comfort of your mind. _They’re cute._

**You**

_M’kay. Whatevs._

**Kawa**

_tHaTs wHy_

**You**

_HEY!_

**Kawa**

_:P_

**Kawa**

_So, since you never answered my question earlier, I get to ask you a new one._

**Kawa**

_Tell me something you’ve never told anyone._

**You**

_That’s not a question._

**Kawa**

_Grrrr_

**Kawa**

_Fine. How about then, what is something you never told anyone?_

**You**

_It feels awkward to discuss this with someone I met yesterday._

**Kawa**

_Also exciting though, right?!_

_Yeah, actually. Really exciting._

**You**

_I’d rather not. What if you screenshot and show everyone or something. It’s too risky, and there’s no reward._

**Kawa**

_There’s totally a reward._

**You**

_Which is?_

**Kawa**

_If you tell me yours I’ll tell you mine._

**You**

_So childish._

**Kawa**

_And fun._

**Kawa**

_What do you say?_

**You**

_…_

**Kawa**

_Come on, don’t be a coward_

**You**

_Ughhhh_

**You**

_Fine._

**Kawa**

_^__^_

It took you a minute to think about any secrets that you kept. Something you never told anyone? Jeez. 

**You**

_This sounds really dumb and pathetic but, I’ve never had my first kiss._

**Kawa**

_O.O_

**Kawa**

_No way._

**You**

_I know. Lame._

**Kawa**

_Kinda XD_

**You**

_You asked for it, I never said I had cool secrets or anything. They’re secrets for a reason._

**You**

_Now where’s my reward?_

**Kawa**

_Okay okayy it’s coming_

**Kawa**

_On the topic of romance. I’ve never been in love before._

**You**

_What? Really?_

**Kawa**

_Yeah. Volleyball takes a lot of time from my life, even if I date someone I never spend enough time with them._

**You**

_That's… so sad_

**Kawa**

_:)) it’s okay. A lot of people first fall in love in their twenties. Maybe I just haven’t met the right person yet._

**You**

_Or you’re a volleyball freak._

**Kawa**

_You know, I wanted to argue and defend myself, but you’re right._

**You**

_XD_

**You**

_I know. I’m always right. About everything. Never question me._

**Kawa**

_Yessir._

There was another pause between your texts and you looked up to your room, your window. A blue sky has covered the world like a perfectly placed sheet on a snow globe. You didn’t even notice that the sun went down. 

Or that your heart was back to normal. 

_Thank you, Kawa._

**Kawa**

_Hey. I got some homework to do, but it was fun talking to you._

**Kawa**

_Somehow it always is. Even though we don’t really know each other._

**You**

_Yeah. It was fun talking to you too. I’ve got homework to do anyway._

**Kawa**

_Um, I was thinking._

**Kawa**

_You good at multitasking?_

**You**

_Depends on why you wanna know._

**Kawa**

_I don’t wanna stop talking. So…_

**You**

_So?_

The next message popped up as fast as all the others but It left a stronger, scarier and bigger imprint. Butterflies turned to tsunamis and you cheeks were on fire. 

Your heart was skipping more beats that it took. 

And your whole body froze as you processed the message. 

**Kawa**

_Can I call you?_


End file.
